The Hollow Night
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Rukia asks Orihime for the story of how she and Ichigo first got together. The story she tells her is...a bit more stranger than she'd ever imagined. IchigoXOrihime!


The Hollow Night  
IchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: This is based loosely on the Deviantart comic** _ **Corruption-Kurosaki no Akutoku**_ **by Sailorn1 but I'm gonna try to be as original as I can without playing copycat.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Several Years after Yhwach's defeat….  
**_ **Orihime's apartment**

Rukia sipped her tea while she stared at her best friend, happy for the orangette. When she'd learned that Ichigo and Orihime were now a couple and were planning on getting married, she couldn't be happier. She was also surprised to learn another piece of news….

"So, tell me, Orihime," Rukia said as she stared at Orihime's pregnant belly. "Exactly how did that happen?" She smirked when an idea came to her. "Did Ichigo give you a candlelight dinner before you two confessed your feelings for one another?" Beside her, lying in a small stroller was her own daughter, Ichika, who was sleeping away.

Orihime giggled as she poured herself another cup of tea. "Oh, nothing like that." She blushed as the memories of that fateful day came back to her. "Well, it all started when Kisuke called Ichigo over to his shop…."

 _ **One fateful day, several months ago….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

"Good news, Ichigo!" Kisuke said as he let Ichigo into the shop. Sitting down at his table, Kisuke pulled out a large box. "I've figured out a way to restore your hollow powers!"

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. "Kisuke! Why the hell would I want my hollow powers returned to me? My Soul Reaper powers are just fine, with or without them and my Quincy powers."

Kisuke scowled and flipped his fan, his gaze hardening. "Ichigo, I don't think you understand the situation. When Yhwach stole your powers, he took a large amount of your strength. Your Soul Reaper powers alone are substantial, but if by chance we meet a very powerful opponent again, you might not be up to the task of defeating him or her." When Ichigo was about to interject that he defeated Yhwach without his hollow powers Kisuke held up a hand. "Need I remind you that you only defeated Yhwach thanks to the help of Uryu and, dare I say it, Aizen?" When Ichigo shut up, he continued and gestured to the box. "So anyway, I've come up with a solution on how to get your hollow powers back."

"Uh, Kisuke?" Ichigo said scratching his head. "I'm not gonna have to hollowfy again, am I?"

"Nope!" Kisuke happily said. "The first time I hollowfied you, it only brought out your inner hollow. If I hollowfied you a second time, it could have serious consequences." He opened the box and pushed it toward Ichigo. Ichigo looked inside and saw several vials of purple liquid in the box. "You remembered how I saved the captains and hollowfied their Bankai?"

Ichigo picked up one of the purple vials and stared at it apprehensively. "Yeeeeeah…" he said before turning to Kisuke. "What about it?"

"Well, I applied the hollowfying ability of my Shadow Infiltration Pills to a much more potent liquid form. These vials contain enough of the substance that it should restore your hollowfication without causing you to succumb to your inner hollow."

Shaking his head, Ichigo took the box. "You don't have to worry about that. Me and my inner hollow were…on good terms before the fight with Yhwach." He picked up another vial of purple liquid and eyed it suspiciously. "So how does this work, I just drink all of these at once?" he asked.

"Well, obviously this has never been done before, so there is only so much that my hypothesis can speculate. Drink one and if you show no signs of your hollow side returning to you, drink another. I'm sure that if one doesn't work, two or three should do the trick. Return the rest to me once you've gotten your powers back."

"Alright, I'll do this after I get back from Orihime's…." He started for the door, box in arm. "I'm meeting her for dinner tonight."

"Oho!" Kisuke smirked behind his fan. "Are we going to be up to anything devious with our dear, precious Orihime?" he feigned a dramatic gasp. "The great Ichigo seducing the innocent Orihime. I can just see it now…."

Ichigo walked out of the shop grumbling. "Note to self: Feed Urahara his hat tomorrow…."

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Ichigo knocked on the door to Orihime's apartment. In one hand one the box Kisuke had given him and in the other was a bag of ingredients for their dinner tonight. The two had been seeing each other for dinner the past couple of months, coming together after their battle against Yhwach. Ichigo's feelings for her had grown since then and he had decided that tonight was the night he was going to say those three little words. He would've left the box at his home but he didn't want to run the risk of Yuzu and Karin taking them by accident. Or, god forbid, Kon somehow drinking them and becoming a plushy hollow.

Orihime opened the door, all smiles when she saw her boyfriend in the doorway. "Ichigo!" She stepped out and hugged him. "You're early," she noted as he stepped into her apartment. He set the bag and the box down on the table and relaxed his aching hands. "So, are these the ingredients?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "The box is something Kisuke gave me. Wait one minute, Orihime, I've gotta go use the bathroom." Orihime nodded as Ichigo left to go use her bathroom and turned her attention to the table….

When Ichigo returned he saw two steaming cups of tea on the table. He sipped one of the cups, finding the odd taste of the tea to be… _dark_. But he quite liked it and sipped a little more. Putting down the cup, Ichigo walked into the kitchen and helped Orihime prepare dinner. As he watched Orihime cut the carrots he couldn't help but start to notice her shapely figure… all tied up in that apron that seemed to push up her large breasts or her sweat pants that hugged her peachy bottom….

' _Whoa!'_ Ichigo mentally slapped himself. ' _Get a grip, Ichigo! You're not some sick deviant like Chizuru!'_ he told himself, focusing on the task at hand.

Soon the meal was ready and the two sat down at the table and began to eat, drinking their tea along with the meal. Ichigo helped himself to another cup from the teapot on the table, Orihime likewise drinking another cup. The two ate their meal in comfortable silence, both giving each other glances that had something less-than-innocent lurking beneath them.

Finishing their meal, Ichigo and Orihime retired to the couch. As Ichigo turned on the TV Orihime lay back against his chest. The two cuddled together comfortably for a half hour before Ichigo looked down at Orihime, finding her content smile to be so…so…seductive. He stared down at his girlfriend and could feel all of his hormones surge through him. He could feel his heart start to beat madly as if his instincts were trying to take control of him. He ran a hand through her burnt-orange hair, only to notice something that stopped his lust dead in his tracks.

His hand…was _clawed!_

Ichigo gasped as he stared at his hand, looking down he saw that his other hand and feet were the same. Sharp, black claws adorned Ichigo's fingers, a tuft of red hair on his wrists and ankles. He gasped again when he felt something poke him and he turned his head to see a spiky black and white tail behind him. "What the hell?!"

Orihime looked up to Ichigo, wondering what the matter was when she gasped at his appearance. "Ichigo! What's happening to you?" Ichigo was about to say something when he felt something start to sprout from the sides of his head, watching as two horns came into view. "You're…hollowfying?!"

"How is this happening?" Ichigo cried out as he got up, looking down at his body. "I haven't taken any of the potions yet!" He ran over to the table and took off the top of the box, only for his eyes to widen in shock when he saw that several of the potions were gone! "But how?!" Whirling around, he stared at Orihime. "Orihime, you didn't take anything from the box, did you?"

"Yes," Orihime hesitantly said, feeling strange herself. "I thought that since they were in a tea box, they were ingredients for tea."

Ichigo facepalmed. He knew that it should have been obvious that Orihime would mistake a hollowfying potion for a tea mix. His thoughts were cut off when he saw Orihime's distressed face. "Orihime, you didn't put that stuff in your tea, did you?"

"Uh huh…" Orihime said, nodding. She wrapped her arms around her chest and bent over, feeling that hot sensation flow through her. "My chest feels weird…."

"Oh no!" Ichigo was horrified. ' _She's gonna hollowfy! I've gotta take her to Kisuke before it's too late!'_ He ran over to grab Orihime when he noticed something odd. He'd expected to see a hole start to form in Orihime's chest or a mask start to form. But right now…Orihime's breasts….

…Were getting _bigger!_

Orihime gasped as a button popped off her strained shirt. "My chest feels hot! I think…I think they're starting to swell with milk!" As she was speaking, tiny horns popped out of her head and Ichigo could see a tail start to swish behind her. "What's going on? I…I feel hot!" She looked up and her hands went to her milk-filled jugs. "Ichigo, my chest hurts…could you…could you…." She was unable to finish when she saw the lust-filled gaze in Ichigo's eyes as he stared at her breasts.

The pseudo-hollowfied Ichigo became possessed by his baser instincts. There was no way he could resist the temptation of Orihime's milky breasts. Not when they were looking so luscious, so big, so tantalizing. His claws expertly swiped at Orihime's shirt, tearing through the cotton fabric. As the remains of Orihime's shirt hit the couch, Ichigo got rid of her straining bra. Hurrying over to her, Ichigo got down on his knees in front of Orihime and palmed one of her enlarged tits. When he squeezed her breast, Orihime threw her head back, her chest feeling like it'd burst at any minute. Eyeing her dripping pink nipple, Ichigo wrapped his lips around it and started to suck, fondling her breast and waiting in heated anticipation.

"I…CHI…GOOOOO!" Orihime screamed as hot milk shot out of her nipple into the waiting Ichigo's mouth. Orihime's vision blurred as Ichigo drank her hot milk, the boy drinking it in huge gulps. Suddenly Orihime's milk became his favorite treat. It tasted better than anything he'd ever drank in his life, like hot, sweet vanilla. "Ichigo…" Orihime moaned as she cupped her other breast. "Could you…drink from this one now?" she asked, feeling the pressure starting to become more than she could bear. Ichigo happily obliged, milk dribbling down his chin as he switched breasts. His hands went to her waist, keeping her still as he continued to drink.

By the time he pulled away from Orihime, milk dripping from each nipple, his stomach was completely filled with her milk. Leaning back, he looked at the transformed Orihime and his instincts told him one thing.

His instincts told him to take this girl. HARD.

Orihime came back to her senses when she felt the very tips of Ichigo's claws tear away her sweatpants, leaving her sitting on the couch in a pair of white panties. Ichigo quickly did away with her undergarment with another swift swipe of his claws. Leaning forward, he eagerly gave the girl a good lick, careful not to poke her with his horns. Orihime clawed at the couch, her nails digging into the leather as Ichigo's tongue wormed into her wet folds. "Ohhh…" she moaned lewdly, her hand hands cupping her enlarged tits and fondling them. Ichigo could feel hot milk squirt onto his head and back but didn't care. He could smell Orihime's scent and his fogged mind soon became lost in the sea of pleasure. Orihime arched her back when Ichigo suddenly started to suck on her clit. "Yes! YES!" she screamed, spreading her legs wide as Ichigo caused her to reach her peak. "OH! ICHIGO! OHHH!"

Ichigo moaned as his mouth was flooded with her love juices, slurping them like a bug to sap. Orihime's ears rang with the sound of Ichigo slurping and her body began to become even more heated and the aching between her legs did not subside. Wiping his mouth clean, Ichigo reached for his clothes and pulled his shirt over his head. Orihime saw that Ichigo's chest was covered in the same black markings he had when he'd hollowfied against Ulquiorra but she was more interested in his toned, hot body, licking her lips as he stood up and unzipped his pants. Stepping out of the pool of clothes, Ichigo stroked his throbbing hard cock and got onto the couch next to Orihime.

To the boy's surprise, Orihime was the one who made the first move. "You're so big…" she moaned as she pushed Ichigo back against the arm of her couch, her hand gripping his hard shaft. "I want to feel it inside me," she panted, all rationale having fled from her mind. Ichigo's hand grabbed Orihime's bouncy ass and pulled her on top of him, the two hollowfied lovers moaning as her wet cunt rubbed against his aching cock. Orihime pulled Ichigo into a bruising kiss, tasting her juices on his lips. As they kissed she lifted her hips, letting her virgin lips press against the leaking head. "Ichigo…take me," she whispered as they parted, spearing herself on Ichigo's cock. She had torn her barrier while sparring with Tatsuki in the dojo but she was still tight as a virgin. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders as her pussy was stretched by his thick girth. "Ohhhhhhh…." Ichigo quickly silenced the lewd Orihime with a deep kiss, his hands gripping her ass. She could feel the tips of his claws start to dig into ass but it felt good, the girl's inner masochist coming out of her.

Before long, she'd become accustomed to having a man balls deep inside her and started to ride on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo lay back against the couch and watched as Orihime bounced on his lap, her walls sucking him back in even as he left her. His hands left her ass to settle at her waist, raising her up even higher and then slamming her back down. The feeling was like nothing Ichigo had ever experienced. His instincts told him to keep going, to make Orihime beg for him to never leave her cunt. "Orihime…" he groaned as he bucked up into her. Orihime's tail swished madly as she began to bounce faster and faster. Ichigo's hand gripped her tail and pulled. Evidently her tail was extremely sensitive, as the sudden burst of sensation quickly pushed the inexperienced Orihime over the edge. Ichigo gasped as her pussy tightened around his cock, almost begging him to cum. Taking a deep breath, he gripped her waist and pulled her down onto his cock, the head nestling deep inside her and waited for her to come down. All Orihime did for the next few moments was moan and coo in wanton pleasure. She'd never felt anything this good before and she never wanted to go back to her pure, innocent, naïve self ever again. If anything, she wanted Ichigo to remain inside her for the rest of her life. When her head rolled forward and her eyes came back into focus both she and Ichigo stared at each other. "More…" Ichigo breathed.

"More…."

Orihime gave a cute squeak as Ichigo sat up, his chest pushing against her filled breasts and cupped her ass. The boy lifted her up and stood up off the couch. As Ichigo carried her to the bedroom, Orihime resumed her bouncing, moaning lewd sounds into Ichigo's ear as she raised and lowered her hips, feeling Ichigo's cock rub against her sweet spots in this seductive angle.

Once Ichigo had reached the bedroom he lifted Orihime off his cock and set her down onto the bed. Rubbing her wet pussy, Orihime grinned as Ichigo dipped a knee onto her bed, cupping her breasts seductively as he leered down at her with unadulterated desire. Grabbing Orihime's ankles, Ichigo pulled her forward and flipped the girl onto her hands and knees. "Mmmmh, Ichigo…" Orihime moaned as the boy palmed her round ass. Ichigo couldn't get enough of Orihime's rear as he stared at it. His hands spread her cheeks, revealing her dripping hole. The sight of it flipped Ichigo's switch once more. In a split second, he'd mounted the girl and sheathed his sword inside her again. "Oh yes! Yes!" Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo fucked her with abandon. Keeping one clawed hand on her waist, Ichigo grabbed a handful of burnt-orange hair and pulled on Orihime's hair like they were the reins of a horse. Orihime arched her back as she felt his cock go even deeper inside her. The bed beneath them creaked as Ichigo increased the strength of his thrusts, wanting to make sure Orihime was pleasure in full. Orihime clutched the bedsheets before grabbing a pillow to bite down on, not wanting her neighbors to hear her screaming moans. But that was a failing battle as Ichigo's free hand once again gripped her sensitive tail.

As Ichigo's balls slapped against her clit, he was finding it harder and harder to keep himself from exploding inside her. His endurance whittled away as her walls tightened around him with every thrust into her; her cunt sucking him back in as he pulled out. Letting go of her tail and hair, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his chest into her back. His hands reached around to cup her swaying breasts squeezing the milk-filled puppies as he fucked the girl he loved with all his might. Feeling his sac tighten, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. "Gonna cum!" he grunted into Orihime's ear.

"Mmmmmh!" Orihime moaned into her pillow, wanting to feel Ichigo's essence inside her. "Mmumm enmmmmph! (Cum inside!)" She felt the tip of Ichigo's cock press against her cervix as he slammed his hips into her one final time, the sensation too much for the young girl to bear. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned, taking her mouth off the pillow.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo cried out as he came inside her, holding on to the girl as he filled her womb. The two hollowfied lovers collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto their sides as Ichigo continued to creampie Orihime. Orihime could feel the heat of his cum as it was shot into her and she thought she'd melt from it, her eyes whiting out, rolling into the backs of her head.

The two lovers lay there, their sweaty bodies grinding against each other as they basked in the afterglow. When Ichigo's hands squeezed her breasts again, she turned her head to look Ichigo in the eyes once more. "More…" she breathed, touching Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo nodded, his lust having not died down in the least. "More…." He gripped her ass and started to slide into her again, the bedroom continuing to fill with their moans long into the night….

 _ **Two Days later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

"So Ichigo…" Yoruichi teased as the boy sat across the table from her, Tessai and Kisuke. The boy was still pseudo-hollowfied, so his appearance was rather bizarre to the three. "How many times did you two go at it?"

Ichigo blushed, looking away from the werecat. "Um…fifteen? Maybe? I don't know, everything started to blur after a while. But…" He pointed over to Orihime. "Could you do something about Orihime? She's done nothing but eat and hum in contentment ever since we came to our senses." The four turned to look at Orihime, who was sitting over by the window and eating a bowl of lettuce. The group could hear a low hum come from the girl as she put a leaf of lettuce into her mouth.

"Well, this certainly is one for the books." Kisuke flipped his fan and examined the boy. "I knew that the effects of my potion were effective, but I had no idea it would be like this." Putting down his fan Kisuke folded his hands as he began to explain. "You can relax about Orihime. My Shadow Infiltration Potion only causes a superficial hollowfication. In your case, it was meant to reenergize your hollow powers. Judging from your spiritual pressure, I'd say that your hollow powers have mostly returned. In Orihime's case, she has no trace of hollow in her spirit energy, so her outward appearance is just superficial. As to why the change happened in the first place, think about this, Ichigo. Most hollows appearances are based on the animal kingdom. For example, Grimmjow was a panther and Ulquiorra was a bat. When you two drank the potions, you took on features of animals. You reptilian appearance is proof of that. You're part lizard now"

"And Orihime?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's become part cow!"

Ichigo wanted to slam his head into the table. "Do you have to put it like that?"

Yoruichi snickered. "Well, her tail and horns do look like a cow's. And that would explain her lactating breasts and her behavior."

"But more than that, Ichigo," Kisuke said reaching beneath the table for a hidden button he'd kept for just this occasion. If anything, Kisuke always came prepared. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations? Why?"

 _Click!_

Suddenly a loud kazoo went off as the ceiling opened up, balloons falling down as well as a banner that had the words "Congratulations, Ichigo!" on it. "Orihime's pregnant!" both he and Yoruichi announced.

Ichigo's jaw almost came off. "WHAT?!"

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Come on, Ichigo. Isn't it obvious from all the sex you had the past two days that she's pregnant now? Tessai used a kido spell that confirmed that conception has taken place while we were examining her. Congratulations! You're gonna be a daddy!"

Ichigo just sat there in shock while Orihime, ignoring the party, continued to hum and eat lettuce….

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Rukia had to contain herself from rolling on the floor laughing. "Wow! I wish I was there to see his face! That must've been a shock!"

"Uh huh." Orihime smiled. "He was at first but right afterward he'd promised he'd be there for me and the baby. A week later, he proposed to me."

"I see," Rukia nodded. "So what happened to your animal features? Did you just Reject them?"

"Uh huh." Orihime looked down at her breasts, now developing milk naturally rather than her forced hollowfication. "I used my Shun Shun Rikka to turn us back to normal. Thankfully, I was able to undo everything without Rejecting the baby." Rukia raised an eyebrow when she saw a tail start to swish behind her, making Orihime blush and giggle.

"Well, maybe I didn't reverse _everything…."_

The End


End file.
